


情债难偿

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: 1 预警18禁，殓摄少许，杰约正常……强X，流血（一点啦）2 前文点目录，有两篇（但PWP没有资格有前文）。本文略长后面才是车忍忍吧直接跳也行。3 善用AO3，记得点proceed，打不开换浏览器么么哒4 求评论，我想知道看完之后，大家觉得殓摄好还是杰约好？5 吐槽一下德拉索恩斯这个音译，这一定不是法语音译，拉怎么能在索前面呢？恩斯这个音是从哪里来的呢？法语末尾又不发音。最接近的音译是德索勒涅（尔）。我认为，约瑟夫的名字里最美的音在于这个nier的摩擦感，读起来软里有锋锐，而且口型自然而然就是笑着的，而且颇为戏谑，不过既然官方那也无所谓了。





	情债难偿

**Author's Note:**

> 1 预警18禁，殓摄少许，杰约正常……强X，流血（一点啦）  
> 2 前文点目录，有两篇（但PWP没有资格有前文）。本文略长后面才是车忍忍吧直接跳也行。  
> 3 善用AO3，记得点proceed，打不开换浏览器么么哒  
> 4 求评论，我想知道看完之后，大家觉得殓摄好还是杰约好？  
> 5 吐槽一下德拉索恩斯这个音译，这一定不是法语音译，拉怎么能在索前面呢？恩斯这个音是从哪里来的呢？法语末尾又不发音。最接近的音译是德索勒涅（尔）。我认为，约瑟夫的名字里最美的音在于这个nier的摩擦感，读起来软里有锋锐，而且口型自然而然就是笑着的，而且颇为戏谑，不过既然官方那也无所谓了。

抛弃了姓氏带来的荣光后，约瑟夫•德拉索恩斯开启了他的游行。怀揣着天性中浪漫的情结，他决定把这场旅行视为一场流放，在他的民族中，许多名人都曾因那不容于世的高傲被放逐过，伏尔泰、斯达尔夫人、左拉……尤其是伏尔泰，当这位贤人回到巴黎的时候简直受到了所有民众的爱戴。  
约瑟夫的父亲隐蔽地收集了许多伏尔泰的文字，在温和湿润的夏夜，把儿子们从画室、琴房或者图书室内唤到他的私人书房，屏退下所有的女仆，然后向这两个年幼的孩子充满激情地小声朗读并解释起那理性的光辉。有时候他们的母亲会轻轻敲门，打断父子间思想上单项的交流，但因她往往会携带一个装满甜点的竹篮子，德拉索恩斯家的男人们便大度地原谅了她，并接纳她一同讨论那些被禁止的观点。直到很久之后，只要约瑟夫闻到苹果派的香气，就还是会不由自主地露出微笑来，放任思绪回到从前，回到那间装饰典雅精美的屋子，甜蜜的香气母亲递给他的甜饼上散发出来，他坐在时新的牝鹿腿的矮凳上，听着父亲念叨着什么两足禽兽、文明恶棍，漫不经心地观察着地毯边缘贝壳与莨菪叶饰相缠绕形成的涡形花纹。这时候他的兄弟便飞快地从他手上抢走了他的甜饼，并把他推到地毯上，他震惊地抬起头，流着眼泪委屈地叫唤着好痛，他的母亲便把他搂到怀里软声哄他，父亲便训斥他那从小就精力旺盛的兄弟，而他的哥哥却冲他做着鬼脸，吵闹着说乔（约瑟夫的简称）是个爱哭的小姑娘。他总是这么说，却比任何人都爱他，他们两个总是黏在一起，在自家的庄园里上蹿下跳，既共同犯下过打碎花瓶、惊扰女仆、给祖祖祖祖祖父的画像添上黑眼圈的罪过，也只好接受了共同被骂、被罚抄书籍、被关禁闭的命运。  
他曾经以为这样的日子会持续到他看不到的未来，就像母亲给他读得诗歌中说的那“永恒的喜乐”，但实际上这喜乐在三年后的秋天便像那梧桐树的叶子一般凋零成泥。那时候他还不懂得死亡，却已经隐隐意识到他将永远失去那个会抢他甜饼、总说他像小姑娘但也对他说过他永远爱他的哥哥了。伯爵夫人紧紧地拥抱着他的小儿子，试图告诉他只要我们还爱着他他就永远活在我们心里，可他望着母亲黑色的臂纱，自顾自地想，不，这不重要，重要的是爱着他的人走了，那是他的东西，却逃不过死神的掠夺。永远，他必须得想个办法，让他的东西永远属于他。  
父母相继去世后，他继承了爵位和大笔的遗产，这次他没有丝毫痛苦，因为他知道这次爱他的人不曾离他而去，但他不愿意在他的家乡过久地停留。鉴于这里早已盛行起了，被伯爵请去做模特的人会被夺走灵魂的传言，他干脆一把火烧毁了庄园，然后带着他新作的相机愉快地为自己安排了一场流亡。  
除了一次在伦敦待得不太舒服以外，其他时候他都过得如鱼得水。他并不缺钱财，光是年息就足够他挥霍。他也不缺时间，不知从何而起，时光就再也没在他的脸上刻下丝毫印记。因此二十多岁的青春美貌，如同一颗熠熠生辉的宝石，既被上流社会绅士淑女们惊叹青睐，又让街头暗巷平民流莺春心泛滥。他的情人们不论男女都为他发狂。他们爱他侧脸垂眸时矜贵的疏离，爱他展颜微笑时蜜一般流淌出的情感，爱他彷佛只要被示爱便能立刻获得满足的天真，爱他轻声细语拿捏姿态时高傲的态度。不过是拍个照而已，他的情人们都愿意作他的模特，并且都觉得他有着孩子般赤金的心灵——“我想与我爱的人永远在一起。”他微扬着下巴高高在上地说出这样柔软的话语。于是没有人肯拒绝他，甚至他有些朋友会因被他邀请得迟而暗暗地气恼。  
他有那么多的爱，每每约瑟夫翻看着自己的相册时，总会觉得自己如国王般富有。可是他依然觉得寂寞。冰冷的寂寞促使他更加频繁地体验着被爱，但在迷乱的欢愉消退后，孤独感却如附骨之疽难以消解。就像是一个幽灵、一个审判者、一个冷漠的旁观者，看着他在罪恶里越陷越深，却然后随夜幕降临贴在他耳边嘲弄着他的不堪  
——他把爱留下了，却不曾幸福。  
终于有一天，他旅行到了苏格兰玛丽女王的出生地，他坐在岸堤边欣赏着这美丽的景致，绿树蓝天，远方隐隐透出城堡洁白的轮廓，有几只小雏鸟叽叽咕咕地在他身边大树的窝里叫唤。  
哎呀，是蓝冠鸦。他以前还和哥哥一起烤过这种鸟呢。  
他回忆起了他早已远去的童年，出于竟还未被时光带走的童真，艰难地爬上树，试图用手指逗弄这些小精灵，却被飞来的大鸟一顿猛啄，摔到树下。他不由得习惯性地哼唧了一声“好痛”，但没有人体会他。坐在地上整整怔了一分钟，任由孤寂像一只野兽大口咀嚼着他的灵魂。没有人知道这个邪恶的猎手在那短短一分钟内到底想了些什么，只见他摇晃着、挣扎地站起身来，跌跌撞撞地跑到河堤边，便抱着他的相机跳了下去。被水浸没的痛苦竟然不如这样活着来得强烈，他选择走入永远的安眠。

但这次就连安眠没能永恒，某一天，约瑟夫又一次睁开了眼睛，发现自己躺在以前在巴黎购置的住宅里，不但没有死，相机也在身边。醒后出于美人的本能先照镜子，却发现自己穿了一身格外服帖细软的雪白睡袍，唇上点了一点朱红，头发散着柔顺得像被人细心保养过，鬓边别着一朵红玫瑰。他无端觉得这朵玫瑰如果别在他的制服上一定很搭，于是立刻翻出礼服，打扮停当，又照了照镜子，才觉得满意。不知为何，这一天，他一直处于一种微妙的幸福当中，彷佛正当下他便被人爱着一样，可他翻找了相册后确认爱着他的人都已经被他留存到镜像里了，他想了想，忽略这诡异的幸福感，决定带着相机继续狩猎。  
压在相机下的信封便在此时映入眼帘，那是一个邀请函，请他去欧利蒂斯庄园参加一场游戏。

转眼间，距他住入庄园已经有了一段时间，在这期间，除了那个一直让他隐隐抵触的老相识开膛手以外，他颇为骄傲地发现，他与所有同事都处得很好，甚至可以说大家都很喜欢他。这种感觉他已许久不曾体会，在长期的狩猎生涯中，他只知道如何引诱猎物，却不知道怎么与同类相处。跟开膛手那次算他色迷心窍，毕竟他看着人家长得好看，便把人家推到了，还吃完就跑。可这是要天天相处的同事们，他总不能一个一个全拿出引诱猎物的手段然后他们都染指了。爱情是最不稳定的感情，他可是打算好好跟大家相处的。永远在一起呢，这不就是他想要的结局吗。  
长期的交往需要真实，于是他怀揣着类似激动的情绪，矜持地流露出了自己对狩猎的渴望，并且给每位同仁都拍了照片，再算上自己以前的画作，统统地裱起来，准备挂满自己那条走廊的每个角落。他颇为满意这一点，每位监管者可以独占一整条走廊。这样对自己爱好毫不掩饰的坦白赢得了大家的好感，那种虽然举手投足与大家格格不入，但主动与人交往的作风更是直戳监管者的要害，而这个可怕的芳心纵火犯居然还做得一手好菜。上桌前裘克还念叨着小白脸，吃完他的红酒炖牛肉之后立刻变成了好兄弟搂住了他的肩膀：“杰克要是敢欺负你，丑爷我一定砸爆他！”班恩、哈斯塔和黑白兄弟虽然不爱说话，但瞥了一眼他穿的高跟鞋，自觉地帮他把相片和绘画一幅幅挂起来。厂长则默默拿出饭盒给没来的同伴打好包，在自以为别人都看不到的时候，顺手装了一份小饭盒，这时候其他监管者一致转过头去高声谈笑，装作没看到有个傀儡带着饭盒跑去了求生者那边。瓦尔莱塔虽然不主动出现在他面前，却总偷偷观察他的一举一动，导致他成天风姿翩翩地走来走去，走得他气喘吁吁，凭空多了好多运动量。更好的是，这些天开膛手先生一直没有出现，本来有些莫名紧张的摄影师渐渐放松下来，越来越显出他少年时的性格。

“真厉害啊，约瑟夫先生。”而央求他讲完所有记得的恋爱经历后，他第一个朋友，到达前便一直跟他通信的美智子小姐这样称赞他，“我还以为杰克是我们当中情人最多的监管者呢，想不到连您一个零头都不到。”  
“谢谢您的称赞，但据我所知开膛手先生并不把猎物当作情人哦，”约瑟夫狡黠地冲她眨了眨眼，“所以您还是有机会的。”  
“哪里哪里，有您明珠在前，谁看得上他呢～”美智子笑得花枝乱颤，“我只是对您的过往太感兴趣了，毕竟不是每位同事都会在入住前写信过来跟我们说‘曾以不堪手段摘取开膛手先生之花朵，颇感愧疚，若其在此请务必告知’，也不是每位同事会提前通知自己哪天到达，然后却是让人把行李搬进来，正主一周后才施施然走进来……我一看见您就知道了，在一群暴力美学家之后，我们这边终于来了位狡诈而贪婪的猎手。”  
红蝶饶有兴趣地看着新同事僵在了原地，法国贵族慢慢地站直身体，回过头看向她，眼神柔软，嘴角勾起一个克制而彬彬有礼的微笑。  
“我对您的渴望真的那么明显吗？”  
我天！他居然撩我！红蝶不由自主地用扇子遮挡住自己妆下微红的面庞，难怪，难怪，瓦尔莱塔到现在都不敢跟他对面，说是怕自己忍不住一口把他吃了——啊啊啊怎么能忍得住呢，她生前这样对待过她，死后就更没人敢与她亲近。这里其他监管者虽然能彼此理解，但他妈的一群大猪蹄子，看着她的目光毫无动摇，还不如求生者会撩。总算，总算来了个能欣赏妾身美貌的赏花人了！  
“瞧您说的……”红蝶掩着嘴角，眼神冒犯地打量他，而摄影师不以为意，反而上前一步，微微躬身，执起她的手背放到唇边轻吻，虔诚而眷恋。嘴唇与手背的短暂接触后，他用一种充满赞叹的目光注视着她，仿佛倾倒于她的美貌。像约瑟夫这样的人，他的喜欢即为引诱。有那么一瞬间，艺妓小姐几乎认为自己竟其实是位公主殿下，而面前站着的则是她的裙下之臣。女人的虚荣被极大的满足了，如果不是她清楚着，杰克早已将这位新同事视为囊中之物，并且特意警告她和蜘蛛不要做多余的事情，她真的是抵挡不住这般攻势，想要和他好好爱一场啊。杰克！混蛋！  
幸好这时候楼下裘克热情地呼喊着她的新朋友一道去狩猎，她的朋友便朝她抛了个飞吻，助跑两步直接坐上了木质栏杆轻快地滑到了裘克面前，腰微一用力便像一只小鸟一般轻盈地跳了下来，顺势在地上转了个圈，金边刺绣的衣摆划出一道优美的弧度。  
谢必安平淡地为他鼓了鼓掌，裘克则大呼小叫着说凭什么丑爷玩了这么多回楼梯每次都会一头砸下来。约瑟夫听了就笑，而范无咎这时便从伞里露出一个脑袋来，阴恻恻地道一定是体重问题。全庄园最靓的仔当然不依，他们三个吵成一团，结果却突然起着哄让谢必安也这么玩一次。  
红蝶从楼上看得清楚，谢必安看似面无表情，实则一脸茫然。这个活了几千年的老古董刚试图说一句“要迟了”，但第二个音还没发出来，约瑟夫就抢过了他的伞，而裘克干脆把他举起来向着红蝶的方向扔过来，“美智子，接着！”  
这这这，妾身做不到啊。红蝶一边这么想着，一边笑着做出了一个公主抱的姿势。  
而谢必安本人身姿轻灵，无奈地看了她一眼，在栏杆上一撑，一翻身便站住了。“Bravo!中国功夫！”约瑟夫眼亮晶晶地瞧着他们，而范无咎则一脸骄傲地跟他普及起当年他哥的武功是多么出众：手可摘星，凌波微步，隔山打老牛，乌鸦坐飞机……红蝶看到白无常的脸慢慢青了，正当她以为他要冲下去揍人的时候，却见他一声不吭地默默坐上了栏杆。  
哦嚯，原来是傲娇。  
谢必安也滑得很完美，虽然不如约瑟夫那么好看，却像捕猎的鹤一般仪态高洁而迅速，跳下来后二话不说在约瑟夫和裘克脑袋上各拍了一下，然后阴森地看向自己那闹心的弟弟，抓起伞疯狂地上下摇晃。  
“哥！我错了！我真的错了！”  
“谢先生，是在下考虑不周！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈小黑都要吐拉哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“哎呀呀呀，男人们真是吵闹，”红蝶故作头疼似的看着同事们说笑着走远，“他刚来的时候大家还都以为是朵高岭之花呢，才过多久就连白无常都爱跟他开玩笑了，同样是上等人，甚至血统更加纯净，却轻而易举地获得了所有人的喜欢。相比之下，拥有一半低贱血液的杰克先生，怎么却融不进去呢？”  
她等了等，没有听见任何回应，冰冷的气息依然如芒刺在背，她便自以为读懂了杰克的心事，吃吃地笑了起来。  
“那么你打算什么时候动手呢？我可是瞒着所有人帮你隐藏行踪，你再不出现不管是谁都会起疑的。”  
“……等他彻底放松……”  
低沉似幻的声音逐渐远去，红蝶原想叫住他，却隐隐听到了男人愉悦地哼起了歌调。这样还不够放松吗？红蝶想，不是说这两个人只做过一次吗？怎么感觉对彼此都这样了解？她一面好奇着这二人的关系，一面又不由得心生好奇，对那法国的贵族姥爷来讲，到底怎样才算他彻底的放松。

这个答案并没有让她等很久，当天夜里，她正准备出门狩猎时，正赶上同事们的归来。裘克正津津有味地说着他把某个胆敢拿手电晃他的慈善家反复击倒反复放血的故事，谢必安点着头，慢条斯理地整理着自己沾着鲜血的衣襟。约瑟夫跟在他们身后，他个子本就娇小，走得又慢，虽然他无法参与结合狩猎，只是作为陪宾，带着相机记录下同事们的英姿，但是红蝶细细咀嚼着贵族半阖眼眸里的倦怠和餍足，又细心地注意到其凌乱的领巾和领巾下的微红，从而得出惊人的结论：如果说狩猎成果，恐怕今天谁也没有约瑟夫得到的多。  
果然是，彻底放松了啊……她恶趣味地想着，朝约瑟夫递了个心照不宣的眼神，“您看上去像是度过了一段愉快的时光，妾身不知道有没有这个荣幸知道您都干了些什么？”  
“‘干了什么’？”范无咎从伞里跳出来，舒展了下身子，“你应该问他干了谁？”  
“哦——”她拖长了声调，拿眼觑着约瑟夫。  
法国贵族只是随意一笑：“一个小家伙而已，不值一提。就是在下上次跟您提过的，那个总偷偷看我的入殓师，今天遇上了刚好当个乐子。”  
他显然没有这次欢愉当成一件值得注意的事，反而是与同事们交流着狩猎的经验更能引起他的兴趣，小疯子总算找到了一个同党，约瑟夫津津有味地听他讲了一大堆放血流的道理，直到裘克自己都快说烦了，直接让他发出了下次带他近距离欣赏的邀请，他这才彬彬有礼地向所有人道晚安，并且告诉大家厨房里有他闲来无事时做得蛋糕欢迎大家前去品尝。话音刚落，谢必安面上便露出一丝微笑，致谢的话语才发出一个音节，角落里突然冒出一只蜘蛛、一个傀儡不分先后地往厨房里冲。  
“快去吧，”摄影师扬了扬照片，里面是一个坐在狂欢椅上吃点心的小姑娘，旁边站着不苟言笑的厂长，“上次我做得甜点全都被伍兹小姐吃掉啦，傀儡先生比我想象中要跑得快呢。”  
很好，大家都冲过去了，根本不考虑她这个正要狩猎的女孩子。红蝶想着，要不要干脆狠一点，速战速决回来可能还能抢到剩下的。而约瑟夫则在这时候，捧住她的脸，在脸侧各亲了一下，贴着她的耳朵轻轻说：“在下把您的那一份放到您的房间里了，记得查收哦。”  
吹到耳朵里的热气让美智子小姐几乎想现在就扑到这个男人怀里，法国的男人都这么好闻吗，她真想亲自品……这件事可以往后放，但有一件更要紧的事情，她必须现在就告诉他——“您要小心，杰克……”  
“我知道哦。”摄影师脸上掠过了一丝近似于凉薄的笑意，从某个角度来看和那说着“在下一直在等一个欠债不还的坏家伙，希望美智子小姐不要对他做些多余的事”的开膛手几乎一模一样。

“我等着他来。”

 

摄影师对美丽的女士说出了非常帅气的台词，但等他懒懒躺在浴缸里，被玫瑰馥郁的香气和热乎乎的水气几乎蒸成一滩泥的时候，他基本已经完全忽略了那潜在的威胁。对哦，威胁，他当然知道了，猎艳这么多年了，谁喜欢他，谁想占有他，他不必观察也能从那细枝末节的痕迹里发现得一清二楚。  
惯于享受的贵族毫不在意地任由那残留的情欲消减了理智。  
太舒服了，他想着，并把手指摸向后穴，试图引出那些射在里面的精液。那个青年他早就注意到了，冷淡得像个影子，从来不跟其他猎物聚在一起，但只要他在，他就一定会把那炽热的目光聚焦在他身上。那份热度仿佛燃烧了对方身体里所有的情感，以至于就连约瑟夫这样的人一时间都会觉得过于神圣纯粹，让人不敢亵渎。这样火热的目光与其一贯沉默的形象造成了极大的反差，但这种仿佛整个世界对方只看得到你的特别对待对于那一贯追求爱的浪子而言几乎可以说是剧毒了。  
自那人偷看他第一眼始，他已决定要将其变为己有。与对待同类时的一夜情不同，他对待猎物一向极富耐心——他要他发了疯似的，以整个灵魂来爱着他——因此必然要适当的欲擒故纵。他很快发现，尽管这个青年疏离人群，求生者们依然有几个喜欢他的，而这腼腆的青年在面对同类的感谢或帮助时，竟也会涨红了脸，露出可爱的表情。  
占有欲强盛的监管者非常不满。  
于是今天，他假装着无知无觉的样子，将这个让他倍感兴趣的猎物引到了月亮河公园一个远离战场的角落，忽然闪现到他身后，顺势一扑，趴在入殓师的背上，捂住了他的眼睛。  
令他惊奇的是，入殓师没有露出丝毫惊惶，反而像如释重负地轻轻叹出一口气。猎物几乎像是找到家了一样，颇有几分眷恋地把手搭在了他的手腕上，细细地摩挲，让他心中暗生痒意。他在这一刻断定了，他们以前绝对是相识的，更有可能还曾谈情说爱。  
“约瑟夫、约瑟夫先生……”他几乎是急切地喃喃着他的名字，声音低沉而富有磁性，正是约瑟夫最心水的那一挂，当初他其实就是听了杰克的声音，才不管不顾地明知道人家不是个好惹的还非要去撩拨他，摘人家的面具。而这个入殓师的声音比杰克还令他心动，他呼喊着自己的名字的情态过于真挚，监管者那颗冰冷的心脏微妙地软了一瞬。  
摄影师灵巧的手指将对方的口罩摘下，趴在对方肩膀上亲着他的耳朵。对方的脸刷的红了，英俊的五官，羞涩的眼神，撩得他不要不要的。  
入殓师低声请求：“约瑟夫先生，我想吻您……”  
当然可以了。法国贵族满心表现欲，打算向这个小美人好好展示一下法式亲吻的浪漫，却没想到他刚将其正面拥入怀中，对方便凶猛而娴熟地撬开了他的嘴，勾缠着他的舌头，舔过他口腔里每一处敏感的粘膜，一时间他耳边只剩下这唇舌交替时发出的水声，他不由自主地随着对方的节奏轻轻地哼声，手臂也缠上了对方的脖颈，任由入殓师的掠夺更加肆意。  
哦啦啦（一声三声四声），被吻得迷迷糊糊的，约瑟夫在心里发出感慨，看他奶声奶气的，原来是只小狼狗，唔，还敢咬他舌头，真可爱。  
“好啦好啦......”约瑟夫轻轻推开他，出乎他的意料，年轻的男子似乎对他颇为顺从，见他皱眉，便乖乖地放开了他，像做错了事情一样期待又不安地看着他，约瑟夫不由得更觉得他合心意，便问：“你叫什么名字？”  
这原本只是一句再平常不过的话，他却确信对方的眼眸里闪过一丝极度痛苦的神色，仿佛是他拿佩刀在他心上捅了一下似的。  
那丝受伤的情绪一瞬便被对方藏得丝毫不露，看得出来他早已习惯这样的做法。约瑟夫极少对情人产生怜爱的心情，毕竟绝大多数情况下他是那个被纵容的角色，可眼前这个男人那抿着嘴微红着眼的样子，却让他心头像被揉了一把般流出了那陌生已久的悸动。  
“别哭啊，”他哄着他，捧着他的脸吻过对方线条意外冷硬的下巴，“不说就不说啦，我叫你宝贝好不好，我亲亲我的宝贝好不好......”  
这个花言巧语的骗子。约瑟夫当然不知道对方是如何在心里又羞愤又难过地咒骂他，他一个不留神便被这满脸纯情的小子抱了起来，并被轻而易举地推到了某台狂欢之椅上。  
狂欢之椅的设计理念里也许有结实、宽大，但一定没有舒适。木质扶手重重地磕到了摄影师的侧腰，一向不耐痛的他相当烦恼地叫出了声：“好痛。”  
于是对方的动作停了。  
“对不起，约瑟夫先生，您撞到哪里了吗？”说着，非常熟练地解开了贵族繁琐的服饰，约瑟夫气定神闲地坐在这不知放飞过多少求生者的可怕椅子上，饶有兴趣地观察到这个英俊男子看到自己腰侧因肤白而格外鲜明的红痕时瞬间露出的夹杂着自责和痛惜。  
丝毫不带情欲，真有意思。他不由得想。  
没有欲望意味着他无法掌控他，这可不是他想要的。  
摄影师扯着入殓师的领子拉近自己，咬上了对方红红的耳朵尖，轻车熟路地解开他外套、衬衣的扣子。正当他要触碰上那意外鲜明的腹肌时，入殓师像受了什么刺激一般猛地后退了几步，却退得不远，堪堪让他的手碰不着他而已，眼睛依然看着他，却是以一种隐蔽的、害羞的、他以为他注意不到的方式。  
约瑟夫并不知道这个脱他衣服熟练的男子其实本质上没有和人类交媾过的经验，即使和尸体状态的心上人夜夜拥抱到一起，可面对能笑能动的活人般的监管者，他很难不犯社交恐惧症。法国贵族似是不满地哼了一声，社恐者抖了一下，有点后悔又有点不好意思。要是约瑟夫先生不喜欢他了......他还没想得那么多，却在下一秒屏住了呼吸，只见他心心念念的人面无表情地退下裤子，拖到靴子的时候受到了阻碍便脾气很大似的连鞋带裤一并蹬下，用脚踢到一边。他无所谓似的将双脚分开，搭到椅子的扶手上。线条美丽的雪白的腿，连带那处浅色的穴口一并展现在入殓师面前，让他一时间呼吸不能。而它们的主人似乎根本意识不到自己的魅力——约瑟夫勾了勾手指，似笑非笑地对他说：“不来爱我吗？”  
入殓师垂下眸子，慢慢靠近了他，却在他跟前跪下，轻轻地吻上了他的脚背。  
他说，带着一点几欲消散的委屈意味，声音低低的：“您不必这样考验我，约瑟夫先生，我整个人都是您的。”

约瑟夫坐在浴盆中慢慢抚摸那片已经青紫的痕迹，回味起当时的心情依旧觉得愉悦非凡，为了他这句话，为有个人竟这样爱他。这种情况还是少见的，总有情人为他发狂，可是这个男人的眼神是冷静的。性掌握不了他。实际上，他早已发现，只要对象不是他，他的眼神甚至是冷漠的。  
这双夜色浓聚的眼睛激起他许多回忆:哥哥墓边细嫩的野花和掩面而泣的天使石像，他曾背靠着那个雕像发过很久的呆，满怀恼恨。他恨着他的兄弟，不是爱他的吗，却这样走了，再也不能抱抱他，也不能嘲笑那小姑娘一样娇气爱哭的乔了。这样想着，恼恨里便生出惶恐来，觉得总有些什么谜一般的力量，会将爱着约瑟夫的人全部带走。直至太阳落山，星光在漆黑的幕布上闪烁，他跪下祈祷，对着神明瞳眸般的月亮，祈求他赐予永远的爱。月亮如此清冷，就像入殓师的眼睛。但后者却在注视着他的时候焕发出异常炽热的光彩，区别了神与人的存在，让他一再回味。  
于是他不曾察觉身后温暖的水汽逐渐凝结，寒雾悄悄浸入充满香氛的浴室里。约瑟夫浑身放松地侧过身子，随着回忆的情潮抚弄自己，却在渐入佳境之时被人掐着后颈，一把摁入水中。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯......”  
水像个隐藏在暗处的恶魔，猝不及防下，轻易地攻破了他的防备，从鼻子里呛入他的气管，刀割一样的痛楚便随着水的轨迹几乎划破了他的喉咙，一路捅到他的胸腔里，肆意撕扯。巨大的恐慌令他不断挣扎，可抓着他脖子的那只手却仿佛钢铁铸成，不可撼动，挣扎中他无意间头在浴缸上磕了好几下。恐怕这副样子确实十分狼狈，他听到一个熟悉的阴冷笑声隔着重重水幕依然清晰地传入他耳里。  
“嚯呀，这是哪里来的小猫咪呢，毛都湿透了，真是不体面。”他感到那人一只手牢牢地压制住他，另一只手则像抚摸着自己宠物一样，在他的脊背上细细地摩挲，动作着，还低低地笑。  
约瑟夫觉得自己的意识开始模糊，当他发现来者的身份后，立刻镇定下来，任由窒息的痛苦折磨着他。而对方明显更看重他的惧怕，对他这种消极抵抗的态度显得颇有些不耐烦，于是开膛手抓着他的头发，把他的头拎出水面。他的身体依然酸软无力，跪在浴缸里的腿不住地颤抖，但与对方视线相交时，眼里的神情反而平静无波：“这就是您从下水道里学到的礼仪吗，杰克先生。我以为您知道，求欢可不是这样求的。”  
其实他挺喜欢他，至少非常喜欢他的脸。法国贵族浑身吻痕，以一种再狼狈不过的姿态被人抓在手上，却依然放肆欣赏着行凶者的俊颜。与红蝶笑谈时他曾被问过这样的问题，而那天最终导致他勾引他的理由非常简单，不过是着迷于开膛手面具后容貌的惊艳，如同黑夜里的玫瑰花，美丽而邪恶。他满足同事好奇心方面十足慈善，但他有些话却无法对任何人说出口。一夜情只是一夜情，这个男人真正让他惦念不舍而讳莫如深的则是那种掠夺的意图。明明彼此都清楚着同类的身份，但只要看看这个男人看他的眼神他就懂了，他分明一直将他视为猎物。更可怕的是，对方早已摸清他的底牌，知道在没有相机的情况下，摄影师武力值未必高于一只鹅，所以这个事实便明明白白地摆到了他面前——只要开膛手愿意，他就是可以对他为所欲为。  
“阁下不是愧疚于摘取了我的花朵么～”开膛手的语调轻扬，开玩笑般地说，仿佛意欲淹死别人真的是个玩笑，“那么，不该给我些补偿？”  
他仿佛就是来与他欢好的，因而几乎没穿几件衣服，姿态优雅地将其除尽。目睹这一切后恼火消散大半的约瑟夫趴在浴缸沿上，望着他满眼赞赏，看上去对他的肉体非常满意。既然是来做爱的，那就好办了，他又不讨厌跟他做。约瑟夫几乎有些惭愧自己卧室内对这位来客的特别招待，只盼着对方能在这温暖的浴室快点做完，完事便走。  
法国贵族面庞白皙，笑容矜持，如月夜昙花、明珠生晕，有种昂贵的纯洁感。但他的眼睛里又漾起了那熟悉的柔波，就算当年开膛手先生确实不甚明白，那么现在他也懂了，这就是这个男人意欲玩耍的先兆。  
他当然不是送上来给他玩的。开膛手对猎物一无所知的胆大妄为稍有些气恼，但他必须承认，这更加剧了他心中的虐待欲。说来奇怪，明明是同类，但想蹂躏他的欲望却如同冬尽春来时蛰伏在冰冷泥土下的虫子，只等着一场细风柔雨，再轻微不了的撩拨，便倾巢而出，泛滥成灾。  
约瑟夫看到杰克从他扔到地上的衣服里拿出一根眼熟的发带，见他支着下巴饶有兴趣地看着，便微皱了眉道：“转过身去。”命令式口吻。居然连请都没有了。法国贵族在心里不满地嘟囔，这就很过分，就连今天那个中产阶级的小子，都一口一个约瑟夫先生呢。  
他同时又有点兴奋，为这即将到来的多半粗鲁而强势的侵犯。  
对方跨入到浴盆，慢慢贴近他的后背，冰冷的雾气激得他一阵轻颤。他不由得想象开膛手接下来的动作，是会慢慢地啃噬着他的肩胛骨，留下一片红痕呢，还是会用那苍白的指尖一寸一寸地划过他的每一节脊椎呢，也没准他看了他身上别人的吻痕有些生气，便干脆用自己的痕迹覆盖其上。别的他也想不出太多，尽管也遇见过床事狂野的情人，但他毕竟总被别人捧在手心里，别人爱他还爱不够，当然不会舍得对他过于放肆。而开膛手也不过是拢起他湿漉漉的长发，像系一束玫瑰般温柔地将发带打了个蝴蝶结，可能还打歪了，以至于约瑟夫感觉他扯了好几次他的头发，像是调整了好多次。  
他埋怨地回头看了一眼这个磨磨唧唧的英国人，贵族柔嫩的膝盖已经在浴缸里跪好久了，他觉得累，但对方连个前戏都没做。杰克对他微微一笑，而与这温和表情相对的，则是仿佛正式通知他揭开帘幕般，两根手指直接插入到肉穴里的动作。摄影师觉得有些疼，但因没人这般对待过他，也觉得有些刺激。他刚刚还在把里面残留的精液引出来，可想而知，那穴口本来就是软的，比起疼痛，反而是快感更多。  
杰克对这具身体的熟稔毫不意外，扩充也不过是为了不伤害自己的兴致。他随意动了动手指，便在软肉的收缩挽留中抽了回来，下一秒便挤进对方跪着的腿间，直接把蓄势待发的阴茎插到最深处。约瑟夫一声惊喘，几乎承受不住这尖锐的疼痛，搭在浴缸边沿上的手指瞬间收紧，大腿肌肉也不由得绷得紧紧的，条件反射性地想合上，却被杰克的双腿撑开，只能委屈地缩紧了脚趾。而不等他适应，杰克便已然将他压制在浴缸边沿，大开大合地操干起来。  
“啊、嗯……”  
一时间他几乎分不清是爽还是痛，快速翻涌地一波一波鞭挞上脊柱的快感让他忍不住呻吟出声。他觉得自己的内壁已然被操的软烂糜红，蚀骨销魂的酥麻伴随着痛楚盘旋缠绕上他的脊柱。他的骨头几乎都软了，哼哼唧唧地要求杰克动作慢一点。而听到他的呻吟，对方却似乎干得更加凶狠，手指摸到他挺立的性器根部，不轻不重地捏了一下。约瑟夫听到自己呜咽地叫了一声，几乎有种哀求的意味，但对方就是以他的痛苦为快乐，反而是轻声地笑了。  
“阁下干过那么多妓女，却没有被以下水道的礼节郑重对待过一次吗？”  
约瑟夫感到一阵羞耻，他脸红了，他这才明白为什么对方既不亲他，也不抚慰他。但某种意义上他又觉得更刺激了。杰克只按着他喜欢的方式往深里开拓，硬硬的头部毫无留情地顶开越发深入的甬道，带来越来越多的瘙痒。约瑟夫轻声呻吟着，食髓知味的身体享受着这种酥麻，但因对方不知道他的敏感点，另一种酸胀感便慢慢从甬道深处探了上来。他忍不出用那张贪婪的小嘴讨好地吸吮起进犯者火热的硬物，并且仿佛怕对方干得不够明白一样，扭动着屁股，让杰克的阴茎尽量撞上自己喜欢的地方。  
这就不如那个入殓师，他不由得想起之前入殓师是怎么在狂欢之椅上操弄他的。那个害羞的男子在性事上意外地鲁莽，他的力气非常大，而且与他非常契合，回回都撞在正好的位置上。与他做爱的快乐几乎让他窒息，他张着嘴却喊不出话来，只能忍受着津液从嘴角流下，又被对方吸吮干净。搭在对方肩上从小腿到脚背绷紧成一道优美的直线，而对方一言不发，仿佛只会干穴，而且好像还生怕他不满意一般使出全身的力气。 直到他被快感刺激得头脑发晕，拍了他手臂好几下，这个孟浪的入殓师才知道停一停，看着他的目光依旧温柔而关切，好像刚才那个差点操死他的人是别人一样。 他不满地抱怨道：“你在这么下去就只能奸尸了！” 对方听了满眼惊恐，表情像僵住了，呆呆地盯着他。 他不知道他又刺激到他哪里了，难道在他那不知道去了哪的记忆里，是他教他这么做爱的？于是他放软了语气，像哄个孩子似的，抱住年轻男子劲瘦温暖的身体： “你也要抱抱我啊，宝贝，你光干我，我会觉得很寂寞的。” 这句话又不知道戳到了对方那个点。年轻沉默的男子注视着他，竟忽然笑了。 他说，好。便将他拥入怀中，继续带他攀上极乐的高峰。  
开膛手显然是故意的，他就是不肯让他彻底快乐。他当然不知道杰克满以为妓女的方式足以羞辱贵族，却被他浪的样子怼得渐生怒火。他只是发现这个床伴故意在敏感的肠壁上磨蹭却避过了关键点，限制着他用前面高潮却用另一只手暗地里揉捏着他的乳头。从来没在床上受过委屈的法国贵族气恼地挣扎，手臂在浴缸沿上一撑，便要脱离杰克的限制，而杰克却在这时按着他的肩头重重地向下一拖，这一系列动作溅出大量水花，阴茎前所未有地深入到他体内，他哼了一声，腰先软了下来，全身的重量都瘫在对方身上，任由对方欺负。  
“舒服吗？”开膛手问他。  
他被操得迷迷糊糊，刚想点头，却因腰际的剧痛骤然清醒。  
血在水里晕染开，像绽放了一朵玫瑰。他猛地回过头，突然前所未有地感到了危机。开膛手唇边噙着微笑，眼中盛开着另一番玫瑰的盛景。他看清楚了对方瞳眸中的愉悦，这才恍然明白，这不是做爱，原来他根本就是来折磨他的。  
满意于他不敢置信的样子，开膛手捏着他的下巴，像亲吻娇嫩的花瓣般，嘴唇相贴，温柔摩挲着。他的猎物是一只落入网中的鸟儿，自以为自已足以恃美扬威，却不知他的确为他所倾，但他想得是折断鸟儿的翅膀，要它彻底臣服。  
约瑟夫愤怒地注视着他，抿着嘴唇，转过头去，于是他摆出一副无辜的绅士面孔，让刀片在他身体里转动，再缓慢地拔出来。  
浴缸里几乎成了血水，但他的猎物却一声不吭，闭着眼睛再不肯看他一眼。开膛手苦恼似的叹了口气，他们监管者愈合能力都很强的，他倒也不用担心会在这美丽的身体上留疤。于是他随意挥洒灵感，就像作画一样，在对方身体上留下印记。  
刀片划过那浅粉的乳头到平滑的小腹，留下不深的流畅血线。开膛手舒爽地感受着怀里身躯的颤抖，如他所想，这娇气的贵族老爷根本不耐疼痛，骨头却硬得很。他咬紧嘴唇，一声不吭，可每当他疼，他便控制不住的收紧全身的肌肉，而那裹着入侵者阴茎的肉穴便也只好控制不住地重重吸吮。而开膛手这假绅士仿佛由此得到了什么灵感似的，引着伤口一路到下，贴着他的阴茎双丸，最后插进了会阴里。  
咬紧双唇也拦不出他的声音，他在听到自己尖叫的瞬间，便飞速用手捂住了自己的嘴，好歹截下了另一半。而在他看不见的地方，杰克无奈地看着他，眼神温柔甚至宠溺，却强硬地扣紧了他的手腕。如果他在此时睁眼便能清晰地意识到双方那巨大的力量差，尽管同为监管者，但一个以诱导为主，一个直接为了自己的趣味甚至都不偷袭，直接硬杠。他仅用一只手扣着他两个手腕，轻声地哼笑着，在他以最大力量反抗的情况下依然十足优雅地将他的手牢牢地限制住。  
约瑟夫在肚子里疯狂咒骂他，但他自己也知道自己骂人的本事有限，所以不肯骂出声让那妓女的儿子平白多了个乐子。 而这时，对方却用另一只手细心地安抚起他之前因疼痛半软又不知何时再度挺立的阴茎。 他浑身一个激灵。在这种情况下，哪怕杰克给他口交，他都会觉得厌恶至极。床笫之间，只要他乐意他其实什么都能玩得起，可只要他不愿意，哪怕是滔天的快感他也依旧感到恨意。 他本能地要挣扎，杰克却贴着他的耳朵说：“小心点儿，宝贝儿，我可没把刀片取出来。”他顿时僵住了，任由杰克抚弄，情欲越来越高，他的表情却越来越冷。  
开膛手温柔地亲了亲他的侧脸，却只看到法国贵族冰冷如霜的神情。他紧闭着双眼，咬着嘴唇，像是这样便能把灵魂与身体分离开。不知为何杰克本已消解大半的暴虐再度熊熊燃烧。他是月下的精灵，是戏谑笑着的阿佛洛狄忒。他玩弄了雾都的开膛手，撩拨起他作为凡人的爱欲，探寻出他的弱点，却抽身而去，仿佛他对他毫无意义、不值一提。从那一天起，他便想要这个猎手狼狈不堪，想要他求饶哭泣，而他最想要的则是像那天约瑟夫掌控着他一般完完全全地将他控制，事后他当然不会抽身而去，则是趁着他的脆弱将他完全占有。 但摄影师合着眼眸，面无表情地模样几乎便是对他的嘲讽。他的身体是脆弱的，这具娇小的、被杰克圈在怀里的身体细细地发着抖，伤痕和吻痕令他显得可怜无比，拒绝的意图却早已清清楚楚地摆了出来。他明明敏感得稍微被碰一碰便会轻声哼出来，可对面他折磨却能抗拒得这样彻底，甚至能将姿态摆得这样高洁，如上帝的羔羊、神明的王子。 多么可笑，他们一样邪恶，但约瑟夫却能看上去如此纯洁，不论他是在蹂躏别人还是被别人欺凌。  
那这就没意思了，显然虐待不能让他屈服。杰克眼底一片冷漠，动作越发温柔。他态度和缓地将刀片从摄影师腿间隐秘的地方轻柔地取出，取出的时候约瑟夫轻哼着射了出来，连带着他也射在他体内。 这时候对方身上的伤口已经基本都愈合了，只留有或深或浅的痕迹，而这些痕迹也将在三天内消逝无踪，但显然他已经被他恨上了。杰克注视着对方那双美丽的眼眸，在那晶莹的蓝色深处，一簇阴暗的怒火毫无遮掩。

这也不错，杰克想，他倒很愿意做他的敌人。

他非常有绅士风度地将他从浴缸里抱出来，走进卧室，放到床上，又为他盖好被子。态度温和地仿佛刚才那个差点杀死他的行为全都是摄影师的臆想。  
摄影师冷眼瞧着他，只见英国绅士像进了自家一般十足自在，举止优雅地从玻璃橱柜里挑出一袋红茶，再用约瑟夫钟爱的那套古董茶具给自己沏好，便非常舒适地坐在了金色刺绣的暗红软椅上，试图与主人叙话。除了没穿衣服以外，真是碍眼到了极致。  
主人家，尊贵的缩到被子里的D伯爵当然不会搭理他，于是这位绅士便自顾自地说了起来。  
先以英国人特有的刻薄嘲讽法国的宫廷风格简直辉煌得能使盲女重见光明，再根据椅子高度意味不明地赞扬伯爵阁下选择高跟鞋的明智。对他的红茶倒是颇为满意，挑不出错来，便开始感叹茶具的优劣。  
那是路易十四赠与他们家的古董！你一个下水道里来的私生子懂什么！约瑟夫几乎气炸，他盘算着床与刀架的距离，想着自己要是猛地冲过去能有几成概率杀掉这个讨厌的家伙。  
这时候，杰克滔滔不绝的讲话突然中断了，约瑟夫一愣，才想起来自己的布置。  
开膛手沉默地注视着房门边的一副风景画，风格应当偏印象派，能从许多落笔的细节中看出画者的水平并不高，但是非常用心，这可以从写在右上角温暖阳光下的清丽小诗中看出。他仔细地看着这幅画上的痕迹，画者想必自己也知道自己的缺点，便小心翼翼地用刀片将那些小小的失误刮去，再重新涂上一层颜料。但所有用到白色的地方，都是一次性的，画的十分精细，这是因为象牙是十分珍贵的材料，想来画者手里或许只有一小块。  
这幅画署名的是“您的爱慕者 玛利亚”，但杰克不需要看名字便知道，他认得这个笔法、这个修改画面的方式。他怔住了。他很难想象那个女人，庸俗的、谄媚的、疯狂的，原来也曾有这样甜蜜细腻的时刻。她因初恋受挫便只求富贵，一心想要被某位令她怀孕的薄情贵族承认，而被拒绝后便发了疯似的虐待自己亲生儿子，以至于他的儿子在她死后被贵族接回家扶养也不能得到安宁，注定一生都要与夜雾为伴，杀戮为乐，残虐为常。而这一切的根源，则是……  
他回头，从被子里探出头的法国贵族看着他露出笑容，他明白那是为什么，显然和他一样，他也为他的痛苦感到万分愉悦。  
“我认识的小玛丽是个非常可爱的女孩子，像春天的鸟儿，活泼而清新。我喜欢那些还未有过爱情的纯洁人儿。虽然我不曾将她视为我的猎物，”他的眼睛盈盈地笑着，杰克读懂那片蓝色里隐含的内容——因为她不配。  
“但我会保存所有情人亲手为我制作的礼物。您要知道，哪怕是被我抛弃的情人，她的爱意依旧使我感激万分。”  
开膛手缓慢地向他走近，他不但不怕，反而把被子掀开，热情地与之接吻。杰克靠得越近，他仿佛就越能感受到对方灵魂里的伤痛，于是他便愈发欢喜。  
“您赢了，摄影师先生。”杰克叹咏道，“所以说，您早就知道我对您图谋不轨，便特意留了一手等着给我一个耳光呢。”  
开膛手微笑着啄吻着摄影师的唇角，而摄影师放松地抱着他的脖子，舒服地哼哼着：“开膛手先生，您实在不擅于隐藏欲望，我一见着您，我就明白了，您恨不得把我整个人都吃了……”他把手从对方脖子上下滑，滑到对方冰冷的没有搏动的胸口，轻轻地打着转。蓝色的眼睛冷得如一片冰海，哪怕胜利者高昂的姿态也无法将其融化半分。“您是怎么打算的？您以为您先吓我一跳，再给我点甜头，过会儿再折磨我一通便能完全占有我了吗？还是说……您以为您凭着这样从下等人身上炼出的粗糙手段便能品尝到我的痛苦了吗？”  
杰克没有回答,只是轻轻叹了一口气：“您果然擅长给人以惊喜。”  
约瑟夫正打算再刺他两句，却感到了后穴的入侵。对方一脸文雅地看着他，手指却伸进了被子里，插进了他的穴。 难道他只会这个吗？他的表情愈发嘲讽，眼里的轻蔑几乎化为实质。杰克明明看出了他的意思，却只是随意潇洒地一笑，他温柔地分开他腿，压在他身上。做爱对约瑟夫来讲实在算不得什么，何况他如今占上风。他也随意地一笑，就是那种俯视的让别人觉得自己什么也不是的笑容。他神情轻慢地摸上了杰克的腹部，玩儿似地顺着那人鱼线游走。正准备拿脚尖点上杰克的性器时，他听见一个优美低沉的声线在他耳边响起：“那您能否为在下解惑，杀死深爱着您的父母，究竟是种什么滋味。”  
怒发的性器就这样挺了进去，而约瑟夫却几乎感受不到任何感觉。他如坠冰窟，好像又回到了那一天，林利斯戈，在那一片地狱般的孤寂和绝望中跳到了水里，任由冰冷的河水将他淹没。他当时只觉得宁静，缠绕他数年的恶魔终于走了，但实际上他算得少了，自从他决定要将爱他的人永远留下之时，冷入骨髓的孤独就再也没有放过他。  
他被操了好几下才渐渐找回了自己的声音，紧接着是怒火，腾腾燃烧的火焰从他心里喷涌出来，他几乎想抛下他一切的风度礼仪朝杰克吼叫——他到底是怎么招惹他了！伤害他的身体还不够吗！他为什么要这样对他！  
与一具写满拒绝的身体做爱很难受，可看着已死的心脏破碎却是无上的享受。开膛手压抑着兴奋，尽量和缓地卷起了嘴角，原来这才是他的绝境，他最终还是被他捕到了网里。他听见他的猎物用那沙哑而颤抖的声线嘶吼，仿佛野兽死前的嚎叫。没有！他说。那不是杀害！我只是把他们留下来了！  
他终于看到了他想看的东西，被他虐待时仍然冷漠的眼眸里滚落下泪水，像有人打碎了那双蓝色眼眸深处藏匿的玻璃，溅出了这璀璨的、破碎的灵魂。

“那你哭什么呢？”  
开膛手满意地见到对方放弃抵抗般彻底闭上了眼睛，栽回到床上，像一具死了多年的尸体。  
恶意地戳破了那薄薄的谎言，杰克难以想象这个天真的骗子竟拿这再愚蠢不过的理由骗过了自己的一生。  
但罪恶就是罪恶。区区一介罪人，他凭什么竟敢奢望于永恒的爱。  
杰克用右手抓着那精致白皙的下巴，下巴尖陷在他手心里，手指则掐住了他的面庞。他以这样强制的姿势，拉近他们之间的距离，而约瑟夫显然不愿意，可那湿冷纤细的手也仅堪堪搭在对方的手臂上，使不出半点力气。  
泪水从紧闭着的眼睛里源源不断地流出来，像永远也流不尽。杰克望着他，美貌的凄惨的猎物，眼里充斥着前所未有的欲望。  
“睁眼，”他命令道，“看着我。”  
蝶翼颤动，那双含着泪的眼睛缓缓地睁开。约瑟夫咬着嘴唇，沉默地看向角落，仿佛这是他最后的抵抗。颤抖的肩头覆盖着湿润的卷曲的白发，发间系着一条黄色的丝带。  
杰克注视着那个黄色的蝴蝶结，原本按他的计划，他现在应该把它拆下来勒在约瑟夫颈间，然后狠狠操他，让他在身心的双重痛苦下，被他所给的快乐掌控。  
他想这件事想了许多年，但现在却突然陷入了犹豫。折了翼的蝴蝶在他手间挣扎，只要他愿意，便能任他蹂躏，可他曾如此渴望过对方花间飞翔的姿态，也深深为它能折射出太阳色彩的翅膀着迷。那暴虐的想要撕碎他的欲望早已无影无踪。开膛手陷入到一种莫名的情绪里，他自己都不知道原因，但他已决定这次的仁慈。  
他将嘴唇靠近那双空洞的眼眸，伸舌舔了对方的眼珠。约瑟夫被这么一吓条件反射地看着他，眼眸里染上惊恐。他用手臂在眼睛上蹭了蹭，再次睁开眼时正好看到开膛手品尝似的咋舌。  
“全是眼泪的味道。”英国绅士刻板地评价道。  
约瑟夫依然不说话，他试着动了动手指，却发现自己的身体早已麻木，哪里都使不上力气。不过也无所谓了，随便哪个混蛋怎么样吧，反正他也不想活了。  
可是他听见杰克在他耳边说话，这次的声音里有着让人痛恨的戏谑与货真价实的温柔：“承认吧，阁下，您就是那种喜欢置情人于死地的变态。您对您的情人们毫无同情之心，您也不爱他们。您只不过是一个贪婪的猎手而已——除了死亡，您还要别人的迷恋。”  
“别哭了，您哭起来像个小姑娘似的。”  
“和在下在这里生活吧，日复一日的狩猎游戏，不死不老的同类，您能找到您想要的永恒。”  
开膛手优雅地微笑着，拭去他的泪水。  
“至于永不凋零的爱......”  
“那要看您怎么做了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我绝对不算什么神仙太太，被这么吹实在让我心有不安，开这一系列文其实就是为了PWP，我早已不真情实感了，所有其他情节都是为了让PWP显得合理而已，不要细究。  
> 原计划就是杰克的那个原计划，但是最终越写越不敢下手，我大概还是很喜欢约瑟夫的吧，虽说PWP，但还是忍不住带了点zqsg（真香）。  
> 私设约瑟夫比杰克早出生了一个世纪，曾经跟杰克生母谈过恋爱，不过不是抛弃，是他同时喜欢好几个人，杰克亲妈把他甩了，后来玛利亚就只看重身份地位，再后来被现实环境磨灭了一切。  
> 我流约瑟夫很浪的，从一而终不可能，撩男撩女必须的。现在我就可以放下预警，以后有3p，然后还可能有杰克红蝶一起跟他玩的情况，受不了的快走，我绝对理解。  
> 这一系列文有感情线，但很暧昧，我不一定写得清楚他到底喜欢谁，因为我也不知道，所以要不咱们还是把重点放在车上吧。


End file.
